Conventionally, such docks are made with steel or wooden frames, either anchored to the bottom of the lake or river or, with flotation material incorporated therein.
The disadvantages of such constructions include firstly the relatively heavy weight and expense of the materials utilized and secondly the fact that they are not readily portable either for removal for storage purposes or for transportation purposes such as on a car top or the like.